


Frequency

by RevyCaitEll



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny messed up, Gen, Humor, I hope it will be, Lighthearted Fic, Reveal Fic, Sam is a prank master, but not too much, fenton phones, little to no angst, manily humor, maybe a small bit, of angst, pranking at 2am, there's fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-13 18:48:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7982254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RevyCaitEll/pseuds/RevyCaitEll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Maddie did you hear that?" Jack pointed to their shared workbench, where a Fenton Phone sat innocently. </p>
<p>That is until it crackled to life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I couldn't get this outta my head so here's this story. It started out as a one shot and just grew. Lol
> 
> Beta read by caitgirl1, if you like the Mortal Instruments you should definitely check her stuff out.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

“Maddie did you hear that?” Jack pointed to their shared workbench, where a Fenton Phone sat innocently. That is until it crackled to life. 

_“Phantom to Techno Geek, come in Techno Geek over,”_ the signal was laced with static but Maddie could easily make out Phantom's mocking tone through the Fenton Phone. She heard it enough taunting her to recognise it instantly. 

_“Aw Danny why can't I have a cool name, em like Tucknolord or something,”_ a voice responded. Maddie frowned. It sounded vaguely familiar but there was too much interference to identify the second voice. Damn it the signal kept cutting out. 

_“You forgot to say over!”_

“Jack where is this coming from?” Maddie snarled. How dare Phantom steal their equipment! 

“I don't think we can trace it, the signal is too chopped up,” Jack grabbed the offending device and connected it to his computer. 

_“Guys seriously pay attention! We have to get Technus out of Skulker's lair before he pisses him off too much! You know what happened last time! He didn't stop chasing you for a week because you suggested to Technus that he should trash Skulker’s stuff. Do you not learn! Why did you do it again?!”_ A female screamed through the computer’s speakers. 

_“Chaos Jesus! Calm down! I meant it as a joke how was I supposed to know he’d take it literally!”_ Phantom yelled back. 

Maddie and Jack could both hear the laughter of the other voice. 

_“Hey how come she gets a cool codename? Ouch never mind she's coming for you haha!”_

_“Tuc- on’t laugh. She's gonna eat my head off! He- ook- ah!!!”_

Maddie stared at the Fenton Phone as more laughter streamed from it. Phantom squealed rather loudly and Jack coughed in shock. 

_“Did he just squeal?”_

_“Ah stop, stop, stop, stop SA- th-at tickles!”_

“Someone is tickling Phantom. One of the most powerful spectral entities we’ve ever come across!” Maddie incredulously looked over at her husband. 

“What the hell!” Jack ran to his emergency supply of fudge. He eagerly munched down. “Does he have sidekicks? Maddie! I have to get some!” 

“Jack focus, remember Phantom stole our equipment,” Maddie was fuming. Phantom had the nerve to steal from them and mess around with his ghost buddies? 

_“Hey when we get back do you want to watch a movie?”_ Phantom asked. 

_“I don't know Danny I have homework,”_ replied the female. 

Homework? 

_“And when have we ever cared?”_

_“Too true Techno Geek, too true,”_ Maddie could definitely imagine the grin plastered over Phantom’s face. 

_“Dammit Danny!”_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LOL this fun to write. Hehe.
> 
> This hasn't been beta read so sorry if there is any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy ;)

_“Ghost Child! Get back here so I can skin you and hang your pelt beside my bed!”_ The deep voice of Skulker boomed from the Fenton Phone startling Jack who had been playing Minesweeper on his computer.

“Maddie! It's started again!” He yelled grabbing some extra fudge that he had hidden behind his desk. There was weird green patches on it but Jack found that it added a nice crunchy flavour.

_“Ahh help me guys he's really mad! I have the suspicion that Skulker is a paedophile or something,"_ Phantom yelped and Jack could just make out the sound of weapon’s fire in the background.

_“Hey now who's fault is it anyway?”_ Replied the female voice. Jack could feel the smugness radiating from her.

_“Tuc a little help here? Best bud? OUCH Pretty please?”_ Phantom was pleading? Jack nearly dropped his precious fudge.

“Jack?” Maddie stumbled down the stairs, eyes drooping with sleep. Her hair was a bird’s nest and Jack smirked at his wife’s tiredness. She had spent most of the night trying to track the Fenton Phone’s signal, if it was in the human world or the Ghost Zone.

_“You got yourself in this mess, you can get yourself out of it,”_ another male voice responded.

_"I'll sign your face in school. Imagine all the fangirls~”_ Phantom offered in a sing-song tone.

There was a minute of silence before the Fenton Phone crackled to life again.

_“Would you actually do it?”_

_“That sounds like a good deal human. Would you sign my arm so I can get into the Observant’s Council?”_

_“Skulker?! And don't you dare. You do it and I'll make sure I'm wearing my steel toed boots,"_ The female hissed.

_“Not for you Skulkey-wulky,”_

_“Skulkey-wulky Phantom? Really? I'm going to make your death slow and painful!”_

_“But I'm already half-dead. That hurts my feelings Skulkey. Didn't you learn to play nice?”_

_“Play nice? What drugs are you on Danny?”_

_“Nothing Chaos I swear,”_

_"Seriously why does she get the cool name?”_

_“At least you're not Skulkey-wulky,”_ Skulker complained.

The female, or Chaos as Phantom kept calling her laughed.

_“Are you skulking?”_ She asked.

_“No”_ came the sullen response.

_“Haha you totally are!”_

_“Shut up Chaos!”_

_“Aw come on! Really? Even Skulker is using cool codenames!”_

_“Face it Tuc, your not cool. But you might be if I sign some stuff…”_

_“Okay, okay I get it. What do I gotta do?”_

_“Hack into Skulker’s system and-”_

_“You will do nothing of the sort fleshling! You will never be cool Techno Geek. Never,”_

Howling laughter erupted from the device. Maddie and Jack just stared at each other, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

“These ghosts are acting like rowdy teenagers!” Maddie hurriedly turned on her laptop and got to work. She was going to find these hooligans. 

_“I hate you guys”_ ‘Tuc’ groaned as the laughter continued.

_“Aw sorry man it's just even Skulker doesn't think you're cool. It's okay. I got a good name for you. You ready? Come in Bad Luck Tuc, I repeat Come in Bad Luck Tuc over”_

A new round of hysterics followed Phantom’s transmission. 

_“Not cool Danny, not cool,”_

_“YOU FORGOT TO SAY OVER!”_


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been beta read by caitgirl1, who has made it readable. You're the best bro. :P (SHE’S AWESOME)
> 
> OMG the coding for doing the italics takes forever. Hmm does anybody know how to code line breaks? I'm quite new to HTML coding.
> 
> Enjoy and thanks for reading ;)

It had been over a week since the last conversation on the Fenton Phone. Maddie was beyond furious, her frustration at not being able to track where the rouge signals were coming from had driven her to extreme lengths. She spent the day patrolling around Amity in the GAV. She had constructed and mounted a satellite onto their family vehicle.

Jack didn't understand why she was taking this so seriously. He found it more amusing than anything. They were learning more about ghost behaviour every time the Fenton Phone sparked to life, but Maddie was concerned about catching Phantom more than anything.

He sat at his desk pondering whether or not to reply the next time the signal was received when he heard the tell tale crackle.

_“Phantom to Techno Geek over,”_

There was a pause before Phantom got a disgruntled response.

_“What the hell Danny, I'm trying to sleep here, it's like two o’clock in the morning,”_ the sleepy voice of Techno Geek echoed through the empty lab. 

Jack considered calling his wife but decided against it. She was really wound up over this.

_“You wanna prank Sam?”_ Phantom didn't seem at all fazed by the time, his voice was bubbling with excitement.

_“Are you mad?!”_

_“Quite possibly,”_

_“Danny what the hell are you thinking? Pranking Sam? She’ll kill you!”_

_“Ah come on Tucker. It's about time we got back at her, you still have bruises from school don't you?”_

_“When you were supposed to sign my face? It's all fine for you and your super healing! I'm going to have bruises for at least a week,”_

_“I'll get you out of that history test,”_ Phantom was good at bargaining. Jack was sure that he had heard that sly tone before.

Hmmm.

_“How?”_

_“The room is full of boxes from the new set of history books isn't it?”_

_“Yeah… Oh I get you. You’re sneaky Danny you know that right?”_

_“Yep. Come on hurry up and get dressed. I have a plan,”_

_“Oh no. Your plans suck. If you want my help, we do it my way,”_

_“Hey dipsticks,”_ a new voice joined in.

_“EMBER!”_ Phantom yelled overshadowing his companion’s cry.

_“I hear you're doing some pranking. I'll tell Sam if you don't let me come too,”_ Jack could sense Ember smirking on the other end.

_“Fine, fine,”_ Phantom conceded sighing.

_“Where did you even get a Fenton Phone anyway?”_ Tucker asked.

_“I nicked it off Skulker. He kept complaining about being called ‘Skulkey-wulky’ or something. He skulked for ages before hiding out on his island. There's only one person I know who has a death wish. Phantom,”_ Ember said knowingly.

_“It may or may not have been me,”_ Jack could hear Tucker laughing at Phantom’s failed attempt at lying.

_“It was totally you,”_

_“It doesn't matter. Right now, at ten past two in the morning, we have to prank Sam,”_ Phantom tried an authoritative tone but faded out at Tucker’s and Ember’s snickers. 

_“Okay whatever you say Captain,”_

_“That's Captain Phantom to you Tucker,”_

_“Shut up dipsticks. What did you have in mind? I could always overshadow her parents or something. Oh can I set her house on fire?”_ Ember offered sounding disturbingly excited.

_“No, no you can not,”_

_“Aw come on Phantom,”_

_“Jesus Christ Ember you’re such a pyro,”_

_“At least I'm not a geek,”_ Phantom burst out laughing at Ember’s response.

_“Hahah everyone is saying that. Ha sorry man, I just it’s-”_

_“Don't even finish it Danny. And I thought you were my friend..”_

_“Kay, we’re off topic again. Pranking Sam, that doesn't involve her house going up in flames or overshadowing her parents. I do have a plan, just Tucker doesn't have any faith in my wonderful abilities,”_ Phantom snipped.

Tucker huffed in the background.

_“Well let's hear this oh-so-amazing plan of yours then Phantom. I'm not gonna sit around all night and listen to you two idiots,”_

_“I have water balloons full of semi-permanent pink paint. We hit her window, make sure she's awake and when she opens the window we belt more at her. She won't suspect us as we would usually faze into her room and be invisible. All we need to do is wear dark clothes and stand at the street corner. She’ll think it was some jerks with nothing better to do and we’ll be in the clear,”_ Phantom sounded pleased with himself and Jack could easily imagine him with his chest puffed out, striking a pose. 

He smirked at the image.

_“I'll give you a tenner if it works, cause I doubt you. Every single time you try prank Sam it ends badly. All the time. She has this freaky sixth sense. I’ll be surprised if she hasn't figured out by dinner time tomorrow,”_

_“I love your vote of confidence Tucker. It's awe inspiring. You should be a motivational speaker,”_

_“Really Phantom? That's the best you got? How the hell have you survived this long?”_

_“Thanks Ember, really. Fine I’ll do it by myself then,”_

_“You wanna watch?”_ Tucker asked.

_“Totally. Bring a camera and some popcorn,”_ Ember snickered.

There was a ten minute pause before the chatter started up again. For a while now Jack was suspicious that Danny’s friends were hanging out with Phantom, maybe Danny was as well. He’d disappeared for long periods of time, often coming back filthy with bruises and cuts. When asked Jack always got the same old excuses. He tripped down the stairs, fell on the road. It was worrying.

Jack clipped the Fenton Phone onto his ear and trudged up the basement steps in stealth mode. He really did not want to wake Maddie.

He snuck out the front door, making sure he had keys so he didn't accidentally lock himself out again. That had not been fun.

Jack walked to the Manson’s house as fast as he could, while still trying to be stealthy. When he got there he hid behind some bins, hoping his bulky orange frame would be hidden from view.

He waited for a few more minutes before growing impatient. He should have brought some fudge. Jack was about to give up and go home when the Fenton Phone crackled in his ear. He seriously had to fix the interference on these things.

_“Ember can you give me a lift, Danny flew by and ignored me. I have popcorn and the camera so you know…”_

_“Fine Geek, but only because you have popcorn. Haven't had some in ages,”_

_“Ghosts can eat human food?”_ Why the hell would Phantom be asking that? He _is_ a ghost. 

Isn't he?

_“Yeah as long as we don't gorge ourselves, otherwise you can get real constipated-”_

_“Okay, okay that's enough I really don't need the mental image thank you very much,”_ Tucker coughed.

_“Hurry up and watch my awesomeness commence,”_

_“Whatever you say Phantom,”_

_“Shut up Ember,”_

_“Just hurry up and do this. I wanna go back to bed,”_

_“Okay, sit back and enjoy the show,”_

Jack grinned as he spotted Phantom in the air, his unearthly glow marking him out from the night sky. There was plenty of moonlight and Jack was worried that he’d be seen.

Phantom was so concentrated on the task at hand, he didn't even notice him. The ghost was carrying a duffle bag, full to the brim with water balloons.

He placed the bag on a nearby roof, taking a particularly large balloon into his hand. He arched his arm back to throw when Sam’s window snapped open.

Phantom dropped his balloon in fright. Sam leaned out her window, hose pipe in hand. She sprayed Phantom, catching him right in the face. The force of the water sent him crashing backwards onto the roof. 

Bellowing laughter could be heard from Ember and Tucker, as Jack himself struggled to stay silent. Phantom squealed indignantly as he got another face full of what Jack presumed was freezing cold water. His smirk widened when he realised that purple dye was dissolved into the water, dying Phantom a deep neon purple. 

Ember and Tucker were in stitches. Jack bit his arm to keep quiet. Wherever Phantom moved, the hose followed.

“SAM AHH STOP SERIOUSLY YOU'RE DYING ME PURPLE!” Phantom screamed. He paused for a second and seemingly remembered that he had the ability to turn intangible.

“That's what you get you bastard!” Sam yelled, ignoring the fact that it was nearly three in the morning.

“How’d you know?” Phantom called defeated. He was covered in purple dye, from head to toe. His pristine white hair was now dripping purple strands.

“Did you forget that I have a Fenton Phone too? I swear to God you are so thick skulled at times!”

“Oh shit I forgot about that,” 

_“OH MAN! You plonker Danny HAHAHA ah no, I have a sitch and I think Ember died again. She's curled up on the ground shaking with silent laughter,”_

“Shut up Tucker, you totally knew didn't you?”

He was only met with more laughter and gasps for breath.

Phantom retread back onto his roof, grasping another water balloon. He tried to throw it but was hit with the water again. After two more failed attempts, he grabbed the entire bag and launched it towards Sam’s window.

“OH CRAP!” She slammed her window shut as the bag collided into it, the balloons bursting on impact. The front of her house was dripping with bright pink paint. 

“Oh you jackass, you’ve done it now Danny!” Sam growled whipping her window open. Jack did a double take when he realised she had a Fenton Thermos in hand. Phantom didn't see the blue light until it was too late. 

Sam shook the Thermos.

“DANNY I'M GONNA KILL YOU!”

_“HAHAHA OMG I SAID THIS WAS GONNA HAPPEN!”_ Tucker choked out. He was out of breath from the laughter.

_“TUCKER! HELP! SHE'S GOT ME. I’M SCREWED!”_ The Fenton Phone works from inside the Thermos?

_“Cool the radio still works, even when you’re inside the Thermos. Neat,”_

_“That's not helping Tucker,”_

_“Nope Danny it isn't, and I'm not gonna. I like living,”_

_“Tucker! Ember?”_

_“Don't even ask dipstick. This is comedy gold. I can't wait to tell Skulker that a human is better than him. Tucker you send me a copy of this and I’ll invade your school for a while. Something about a history test? Always hated those…”_

_“You got yourself a deal,”_

_“Traitor. AH Sam won't spot shaking the Thermos!”_

“DANIEL FENTON YOU'RE DEAD!”

Sam, Tucker, Danny, Phantom. Nearly always seen together, yet Phantom and Fenton have never been seen at the same time. Jack almost choked as his mind furiously processed the information.

And then it suddenly all made sense.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh god, I left this hanging for so long....
> 
> My bad.
> 
> I shall give another chapter as a peace offering.

Jack froze staring as Sam threatened the Thermos, repeatedly shaking the object.

 _“Nice Sam, just yell for the entire street to hear. Wait, are you going to kill Danny Fenton or Danny Phantom?”_ The Thermos asked. 

“Danny, stop indirectly talking in third person, it's weird,” Sam replied, eyeing the metal in her hand.

_“Guys seriously, I think Ember died again,”_

_“Tucker if you don't help me I swear to God I will not stop pranking you for at least a month. And eating your food, blaming it on you when your mom asks,”_

_“NO! My Mom grounded me for ages last time, she kept calling me a pig,”_

“I wouldn't know Tucker, you certainly eat like one,”

_“Thanks Sam, really appreciate it,”_

“Anytime Tuck, anytime,” Sam grinned giving the Thermos one last shake before pressing the release button. Danny Phantom was spewed out of it, rubbing his head. The purple dye clung to his hair.

“Aw man Sam, how did you manage to get a hose in your room?” He asked, green eyes shining in the darkness. Jack could see them clearly. The teens continued to chatter, with quite a bit of banter but Jack couldn't keep his mind focused on the conversation.

Sam had yelled Daniel _Fenton_. There was no mistaking it. He was certain that they were the same person, and not Danny being possessed. All the similarities, Danny’s failing grades, the injuries.

He shot at his own son.

Jack facepalmed, shame and horror colouring him ashen. How could he and Maddie not have noticed? The odd behaviour had started when… The lab accident! 

Something more than just a faulty plug must have happened, Jack remembered how exhausted Danny had looked when telling the story of trying to fix a plug and forgetting to turn off the power supply. He and Maddie had been skeptical, but when they had went down to the lab that night, all the electronics were acting up.

Not to mention the fully functional ghost portal. They had been puzzled, it's not like it could fix itself or anything. Maddie had checked and rechecked the portal over a dozen times trying to figure out what had gone wrong the first time they tried to activate it. She never did figure it out. 

Maddie!

How was he going to tell Maddie?

The last week had driven her mad searching for Phantom… Perhaps he shouldn't tell her yet. He needed to talk to Danny first, get the facts straight.

“WILL YOU STUPID TEENAGERS SHUT UP AND GO TO BED ALREADY!” One of the neighbours yelled out their window, not bothering to look properly. Maybe not seeing a ghost at three in the morning was a good thing.

Sam sprayed Phan-Danny with another blast of the hose before shutting her window and presumably going to sleep. Maybe, who knows.

Jack watched fascinated as Danny glided across the sky, retrieving Tucker from a rooftop and depositing him home. Jack wearily stood up, knees cracking.

He lumbered behind Danny, careful to stay out of sight. When he flew into his bedroom, Jack was a hundred percent certain.

His son somehow has awesome ghost powers. And risks his life repeatedly, each day. Fighting ghosts nearly twice his size.

Jack grimaced at that one. Now that he knew what was going on, he could help. He did need a sidekick after all. A ghost that is a ghost hunting sidekick. Oh the irony of that statement.

Maddie insisted that he was her sidekick and not the other way round. He forced to begrudgingly agree, after all, she did offer cookies.

He waited for a few minutes before sneaking inside, or what was considered sneaking for him. Jack crept up the stairs, pausing when he saw a sliver of light from underneath Danny’s door. He could hear his son shifting about his room, probably trying to get rid of the dye.

Jack hesitantly walked to the door, standing opposite it with one arm poised to knock. Funny, he never knocked.

_Knock, knock_

“Danny?”

A surprised thump echoed from the room.

“Dad?”

“Can I come in?” This was really weird.

“Eh yeah, wait, no give me a sec!” A brilliant flash streaked under the door. Whoa.

Cool.

Jack walked in, ignoring the clutter. He couldn't give out to his son for something he did too. Maddie will be horrified at the state of the lab tomorrow. 

Danny was sitting on his bed, hair sopping wet, however there was no sign of the dye. His dark hair would conceal it, Sam was clever. Jack grinned at the thought of the failed prank earlier.

“Danny, you do know that it's three in the morning right?” Jack struggled to keep the mirth from showing in his eyes.

“Eh yeah, couldn't em sleep, so I thought, Hey! Let's wash my hair, cause it's eh dirty. Yes, very dirty,” Danny fumbled, hand nervously scratching the back of his neck.

“You know son, you can talk to me or Maddie if something is going on, we are here for you,” Jack moved to sit down beside him.

“Going on? No-nothing is going on, eh school’s just a little stressful ya know. I'm okay really,” Danny frowned, he was suspicious now.

“Are you sure, no problems with bullies, or _ghosts_ or anything?” Jack raised an eyebrow.

Danny went from suspicious to terrified the second ghosts were mentioned. Jack wanted to crush him in a hug. 

“Dad?” Danny asked fearfully, blue eyes impossibly wide. That's all Jack needed. He pounced on his son, large arms embracing him in a bone crushing hug.

“Sam really got you didn't she?” Jack murmured, spying faint strands of purple clinging to Danny’s hair.

Danny’s response was muffled but he could make out the very quiet, “You know?”

“What, that my son is an awesome ghost superhero thing with epic ghostly powers?” Jack asked innocently, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

Danny relaxed in his grip, and Jack could practically feel the relief. He released his son, placing both hands squarely on his shoulders.

“I'm not mad or anything, but why didn't you tell us?” Jack asked.

“I-I was just worried about everything. One of my enemies is human, so if he knew that you knew… It's really complicated. I was scared…”

Jack couldn't help but hug him again.

“Okay Dad seriously, I'm not a teddy bear, can't breathe!”

“Sorry. Do you want to get some midnight fudge?”

“It's not midnight Dad,”

“Shush! What d’ya say? You gotta tell me all about your exciting ghost hunting adventures!”

“Sure, why not. Sam blasted me with freezing cold water, I'm not going to be able to sleep for a while,” Danny smirked lopsidedly. Jack bounded up from the bed, ruffling Danny’s hair.

“Wait Dad, how did you figure it out?”

Jack turned, pointing a finger to the Fenton Phone still attached to his ear.

Danny grimaced, slapping a hand to his forehead. 

Jack grinned “Do we want to call Chaos and Techno Geek to join us?”

Danny choked on his own laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Maddie woke up with a start, nearly falling off the bed. She blearily scanned her gloomy surroundings, searching for the reason of her interrupted rest.

There it was again. 

 

Muffled static erupted through the room and Maddie scowled realising the perpetrator. A stray Fenton Phone.

 

Groaning at the irony of the situation (All week she had stayed up late monitoring the lab for signs of Phantom stealing their equipment; and for any signals from the Fenton Phones) that the first time she decided to have a proper break, the very thing she was watching out for would wake her.

 

Grumbling curses Maddie crawled away from her cosy warm bed and started feeling blindly along the floor looking for infernal device. She was about to give up after five minutes of rummaging around when she heard the static again.

 

Maddie plucked her phone from the nightstand and switched on the torch function, the powerful LED light blinding her tired eyes. She shoved the phone under the bed and smiled with triumph when she spotted the tell tale green under Jack’s side of the bed. Maddie went to the other side and slipped an arm through the dust and whatever else lived under there, grimacing when she felt something soft and gooey.

 

Eventually her slim fingers brushed against the metal of the Fenton Phone and she dragged it out, stealing herself for the day from she’d clean the bedroom. Maddie really did not want to see what else was growing under her bed. She switched her phone off and cleaned the Fenton Phone with her night-shirt before gingerly placing it in her ear.

 

“ _Klemper give me the Fenton Phone,_ ” Of course Phantom would be the first person she’d hear. Maddie frowned, wondering if she was really bothered to get dressed and try track the signal this time. Her mind said yes, her body yelled no.

 

Deciding to make the most of this opportunity, Maddie climbed back into bed snatching all the covers to herself. Jack was tinkering down in the lab again, so she might as well enjoy the king sized bed.

 

“ _But you’re my friend and friends share_ ,” Maddie presumed Klemper was the other speaker. He had a thoroughly grating voice.

 

“ _We are not friends, and I am not sharing. I didn't even give you one, where did you get it_?”

 

“ _Technus was giving them out to his friends, so everyone has one and we’re all friends! I’m going to give you a big friend hug!_ ” Technus, the technological ghost? Thief wait till Maddie got her hands on him.

 

“ _NO! I do not want a friend hug I am no-Ah get off you’re beginning to freeze me!_ ” Maddie smirked at Phantom’s misfortune. She could distinctly hear the sound of ecto-fire.

 

“ _Ow you hurt Klemper!_ ”

 

“ _You deserved it! Have you ever heard of thing called personal space? And why are you talking in third person, that's my thing_ ,” Maddie raised an eyebrow. Ghosts were so strange.

 

“ _Don't leave! Klemper will be all alone_ ,”

 

“ _Not my problem. Hey Klemper, you’re friends with everyone that has a Fenton Phone right_?”

 

“ _Except you because you’re a meany_ ,”

 

“ _Yeah well, Ember has a Fenton Phone, did ya know that? Ember gets quite lonely, so maybe you should be a great friend and go visit her okay_?” Phantom was a manipulative little bastard, Maddie could practically feel the shit eating grin that was most likely plastered on his face.

 

“ _Wow Phantom, that was underhanded_ ,” Skulker, Maddie recognised the voice instantly.

 

“ _Oi, you can not give out to me for being underhanded. You chained me and the Red Huntress together once and gave us no weapons_ ,” Phantom retorted. Wait, the Red Huntress? Didn't she hate Phantom with a passion? Maddie tilted her head, maybe she should try organise a meeting with the Huntress, on the grounds   
of their shared interest exterminating all things ectoplasmic.

 

“ _Red Huntress and I Phantom, do you even pay attention in school? And Phantom, you count as a weapon_ ,”

 

“ _Seriously? You’re as bad as my sister, and that ain’t a good thing. I resent being called a weapon, it hurts my feelings_ ,”  
Phantom has a sister? Maddie quietly snorted at the feelings comment.

 

“ _I hardly think a puny human girl could be compared to the great Skulker_ ,”

 

“ _Why? Everybody is stealing my thing. Third person is mine. No one else’s. Mine. My shtick. Oh, and I am telling her you said that. She’s gonna murder you_ ,” Maddie was really wondering about the shreds of sanity Phantom had left.

 

“ _I can't be murdered, I'm already dead twit_ ,”

 

“ _Twit? Really. That's the best you could come up with? Skulker you manage to degrade yourself every day with that amazing vocabulary. Even Tucker knows more insults than you, and he’s real techno geek_ ,” Maddie’s eyes flickered open. Damn she had dozed off and missed the first part of Phantom’s sentence. She shook her hands and cracked her knuckles hoping to stay more alert.

 

“ _Just because I do not use vulgar language does not mean I don't know of its existence. I have a brilliant range of vocabulary thank you very much, cretin_ ,”

 

“ _Cretin? Why Skulker, I believe you’re calling me a half-wit. Ironic isn’t it simpleton_?”

 

“ _I’m surprised you even know what that means, pest_ ,”

 

“ _Nope, that's old Skulkey. You know what, you should go and buy a dictionary_ ,”

 

“ _Don't you dare start calling me that again tallow face_ ,”

 

“ _Shakespearean insults? Didn't know that you were you ancient and old fashioned Skulks_ ,”

 

“ _I am not ancient, just mature, unlike you. Stop with the stupid nicknames or I will hunt you down right now and skin you_ ,”

 

“That's gross!” Maddie slapped a hand over mouth.

 

“ _Mo-Maddie? Eh where did you get a Fenton Phone_?” Phantom asked and Maddie could sense Skulker’s exasperation.

 

“ _Phantom. Maddie Fenton. Fenton Phone. You practically live in their house_ ,” Skulker sighed.

 

“Phantom does _what_?!” 

 

“ _I’m just go now and eh buy a dictionary for Skulks here, and I’m gonna shut up now and yeah. Bye_ ,” 

 

“ _STOP CALLING ME SKULKS_!”

 

The connection abruptly cut off and Maddie sat there in the darkness, briefly wondering if she’d dreamt the whole thing. She placed the Fenton Phone on the table and snuggled under the covers. She’d work on interrogating Phantom later.


End file.
